Zangya and Broly
by V-ChanUzumakiLSSJ
Summary: [Complete] Oneshot. Rated T for language and violence (nothing serious). Requested by fightingchampion. The romance is slight, nothing heavy.


A/N: 23rd fic. 1st ZangyaxBroly fic. This is a oneshot and this was requested by **fightingchampion. **This is probably one of the hardest pairings I ever worked on, and was definitely a challenge. Reviews are appreciated, flames aren't. Anyway, please enjoy. This takes place about a year after Gohan defeated the Bojack crew, or in other words, takes place a year after Gohan defeated Cell and six years before the Buu saga starts.

{Disclaimer-I own nothing.}

Blue eyes stared into the distance, drinking in the scenery. The pink hue the sky contained mixed with a small amount of yellow wasn't nothing to brag about-seeing as she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon- but they did manage to provide as a form of a distraction. Whether it was from Bojack and his posse or just the others in general, or sometimes, just the moments when she needed a distraction from herself.

She honestly didn't know what caused her to be so at ease every time her feet led her here-one of few secluded areas surrounded by plentiful grass with just one tree in the center- or why this particular spot just seemed to ease her troubles and wash a sense of tranquility over her the moment she arrived. Was it the way the leaves on the tree and the grass loitering the ground would sway in sync with the wind? Or was it the view of the sky and its colors that provided this aurora that just screamed "peace"?

Whatever it may be, she had to admit that it was...nice to be able to escape. Even if that 'escape' was temporary, it was honestly much better than having no escape at all, in her opinion. Here, no one bothered her, so she wasn't being pestered by Bojack and the others. Here, she could ease into a state of relaxation, instead of constantly being on guard, tense and alert. Here, she could just let go.

One would think that those that were dead would obtain peace, but for her, it didn't seem as if it was so. In fact, it seemed as if it was the other way around, as if death was just a reminder of her never being capable of grasping it.

Everything had been fine while she was alive; Up until she was killed by Bojack, one whom she ironically trusted with her life. That -Bojack's betrayal- caused her to reconsider things and her outlook on her surroundings, life, and most importantly: herself. When she was alive, she was cruel, intent on killing whoever got in her way or anyone that dared to go against them (Bojack's group). But now that she was dead, she couldn't help but think about where her life had gotten her. What else was she suppose to dwell upon? It wasn't as if she'd be granted another chance at life, and it wasn't as if she'd be able to repent for all of the sins she willingly committed; she was in hell, where she belonged.

The more she thought about it -her past and wrongdoings- the more she found herself feeling guilty. The only reason that came to mind when she questioned why she even felt guilty in the first place was that by killing her, Bojack had opened her eyes to something, something she wasn't even sure she could identify. But that something, had spurred something within her, yet another thing she couldn't identify.

When she arrived at the check-out station, she was still undergoing the shock at what Bojack had did to her, and couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that someone she trusted, and looked up to killed her without an once of hesitation. Even after everything they've been through. Together. As a team. And for a while, Bojack killing her haunted her and to be frank, she wasn't even sure why the rest of the gang followed him around like lap-dogs, mindless puppets. Sure, she had been one of them; that was just something she couldn't deny or pretend as if it never happened, but now that she had been ruthlessly killed, everything just seemed different.

And she hated that.

She disliked not being in control of things -it just didn't sit right with her for some reason. She liked having a sense of power, a sense of authority while controlling (attempting to) everything. She couldn't even get a complete grasp on her mind, or the inner workings of it. Wasn't she supposed to be evil?

But evil people weren't supposed to have doubts. They weren't suppose to have this inner turmoil raging inside of them, were they? Ever since she arrived here, she immediately noticed that there were people stronger than her and people weaker than her, yet they didn't seem to be having any trouble at all. Some of the people here though, seemed content with where they were and who they were. Some of the others were persistent, promising revenge and loudly declaring that even being in hell wouldn't stop them. But yet, it seemed as if she was the only one of her kind. The only one who seemed fine on the outside, but was actually the contrary on the inside. The only one who was losing her grip on her thoughts, and the only one was starting to lose sight of herself.

Zangya released a sigh and closed her eyes while ceasing her thoughts in the process, not wanting to dwell on anything else that'd just make her mind swim in circles. Wanting to advert her thoughts elsewhere, she decided to let her mind wander, and scrunched her face up in aggravation when she thought about the confrontation she had with Bojack and his posse earlier.

_Zangya was sitting on a nearby bench located merely a few miles away from what was known as the bloody pond. Her orange hair was swaying gently in the wind each time it'd release a gust of wind, and her blue eyes were hardened, her face stoic with a hint of boredom; her usual, daily guise was up and hardly anyone bothered her. Of course, mostly everyone in hell had some kind of clique or group-some being Saiyans- but there were few that actually kept to themselves-herself being one of them- so she really didn't think anyone would go out of their way to disturb her. _

_Except Bojack and his followers (unintentionally). _

_"Zangya." a voice called out, a voice that she rather not hear right now. "Why the long face? You know you can join us again when you're ready."_

_Zangya's lip twitched slighty, but she somehow manage to repress the scowl that was threatening to form. So, that was his explanation to the others for why she wasn't apart of them anymore? Sounded about right. As if he'd admit to the others that he killed one of his own. Usually, when they encountered each other, Bojack was alone and the others weren't anywhere around. Of course, Bojack made sure to throw in a discreet, taunting smirk when they __did__ happen to encounter whenever the others were around. She knew that he had to have fed the others some sort of lie for them to not approach her but what that lie was, she wasn't sure. _

_Today, though, he was surrounded by the others which had to be why he was in her face. They probably pestered him into talking to her again to join them. But knowing Bojack and the bunch of lies and excuses he (most likely) constantly fed them, she'd say that the main reason he was in front of her was to waver any suspicious they may have toward him. _

_"Sorry, Bojack. I don't associate myself with-"_

_Bojack quickly interrupted, a silent warning shinning in his eyes. "Surely, you're not still hung over about the fact that we lost to a mere kid, right? There's always next time."_

_Zangya scoffed, her blue eyes narrowing. "You know for a fact that that's not the reason I steer clear from you. Now, if you're done playing this game, you can leave now, or better yet- I will." Zangya allowed a smile to cross her features, her blue eyes slightly glistening as she ran a hand through her orange, curly locks. "Looking at you for too long makes my stomach hurt." _

_And with that, Zangya was gone, not giving him any chance of responding. _

Zangya opened her eyes, her lips in a tight line at the memory of their earlier encounter. She already knew that Bojack would seek her out for the stunt she pulled today, but as of right now, she could honestly care less. For right now, at least. If they weren't already in hell...

She scowled. Deciding not to finish that last train of thought. She wouldn't be able to damage him anyway, he was referred to as the "boss" for a reason. He was simply the strongest of the group, and though she was by no means weak, she probably wouldn't even hold a candle to him.

The bastard was just that strong.

* * *

Zangya coughed up blood, her body trembling. She was on her hands and her knees, merely inches away from kissing the ground. She should have expected this to happen. After the way she pissed him off yesterday, she should have known that'd he'd be waiting for her.

In her spot, nonetheless.

Even if her first instinct was to run, she didn't go through with it. If she was going to bark, then she had to have the bite, right? So instead of running and delaying the inevitable, she approached him, his sick smirk never once leaving his face. He was practically radiating ill-intent, but that didn't stop her from approaching him, and it sure as hell didn't stop her from putting up a fight, even if it was a battle that was one-sided.

By the way he was standing in front of her, with his arms crossed over his chest and that ever present smirk still on his face, in _her_ spot, she'd say the bastard probably came up with yet another excuse to feed the others.

And they foolishly believed him.

Zangya gritted her teeth, feeling utterly helpless and weak. Feelings she hadn't experienced in a while, and feelings she desperately tried to avoid experiencing again.

Her attacker released a sadistic chuckle. "Get up, trash."

Zangya eyes filled with anger, knowing that he was deliberately baiting her. She knew it was working. She has never been one to take crap from anyone. She followed his orders and that was that. But now..."Screw you, Bojack!"

"Is that what you really want?"

Zangya's eyes widened, realizing a minute to late that she shouldn't have said that. The bastard was taking her words out of context.

Before Zangya could even continue her thoughts, Bojack painfully yanked her up by her hair, earning a short scream. His smirk transformed into a wide grin, still holding her up by her orange hair. She was too weak to do anything to defend herself. She used up majority of her ki already, now there was nothing left to do but just take whatever he dished out.

"It's time to give you what you begged for."

"Stop, Bojack!" Zangya shouted, desperation suddenly lacing in her voice. She knew it was futile to attempt to stop him, but at this point, she was going to be violated by someone that she'd known for years. Surely, he wouldn't-

He ignored her weak protests. "-"Stop" isn't in my dictionary. You should know better."

"Put her down." a voice called out. It wasn't loud, but it wasn't quiet either. It was soft, but the warning was clear.

Bojack unconsciously took a step back, but his hold never faltered. He knew what the person not too far off from him was capable of. He witnessed the rampages he had, and it wasn't pretty. And he was a Saiyan. "And if I don't?" he challenged.

Broly said nothing for a while, not being one to talk as much as the average person. He was quiet majority of the time, and he was never one with words...unless he was in Legendary Super Saiyan state. "I'll transform."

Bojack sneered. "You can't. After all of the rampages you had, you're skating on thin ice. You've seem to calm down quite a bit. But-

"-I won't say it again." Broly interrupted, knowing full well that Bojack was right about his rampages. Ever since he first arrived, he caused a lot of trouble due to his obsession with a certain Saiyan. Whether it was taking everything out on the nearest person, or just causing a disturbance in general. But one day, he got sealed up- by who or how still remained a mystery to him- and in all honesty, it did little to change his tendencies. Of course, that was where his father eventually came into play; his father would use some sort of device in order to control his violent tendencies and since it could only work but so many times, it wasn't nothing to be reliable on. Though, once it was tweaked and re-modeled, it was effective once more. Between said device, and the mandatory visits he had to pay to one of the kai's weekly, he was slowly but surely gaining control of himself.

Bojack scowled and said nothing, simply staring at Broly as if he was mentally debating on whether or not to comply with the long, black-haired Saiyan. "Tch." He dropped Zangya to the ground, and walked away, but not before calling over to his shoulder to Zangya, "This isn't over."

And with that, Bojack was gone. For now.

Once Bojack was gone, he stared down at the blue-skinned woman in front of him, not quite sure of what to say. He wasn't even if he was to say something, so he just decided to walk away and allow herself to get it back together.

"Wait." Zangya called out to him, causing him to stop and turn around to face her. "Where did you come from?"

His black eyes were boring into her blue eyes, and if she wasn't in a situation she rather not be in right now, she would say that his eyes just seemed somewhat captivating, mesmerizing even. For a while, Zangya wasn't even sure he was going to respond, and scowled lightly.

However, it was at the moment he chose to speak.

"I was asleep by the tree."

Zangya's features contorted into a look of surprise and confusion. "Do you come here often?"

"I come here daily." He answered quietly.

A look of realization and disbelief crossed her features. "I do, too. Were you aware of that?"

He nodded once, his stoic face remaining neutral. "I know."

"Yet, you say nothing at all about it?"

"I don't see it as a problem."

Zangya stared up at Broly with a look of surprise, not quite sure how to respond. Everyone knew Broly in hell. He was famous for his rampages after all, and he was probably one of the strongest Saiyans. From what she seen of him, he was a lunatic, someone who seemed as if help would do them no good. That was how mostly everyone in Hell viewed him as, actually. Mostly everyone made sure to steer clear of him, and he was mostly alone. You'd honestly never catch anyone around him. Simply put, he was a loner.

He didn't even seem as the type to intervene, and most of all, he didn't even seem as the type to help anyone. So why help her?

"Why did you help me?, " Zangya asked, voicing her thoughts out loud.

"I don't know." He admitted quietly.

Zangya frowned before finally pushing herself up, now standing up. Once she was standing up, a light scowl was on her face. "So, you have no idea why you helped me at all, huh? I don't need your pity, so if that's a reason deep down somewhere then keep it. "

Broly said nothing. A look of disinterest was on his face-his daily guise- and after what seemed like an eternity (which had to be two or three minutes) he walked off, heading towards the nearby and only tree before sitting down and closing his eyes.

Zangya fought the urge to say anything else, and headed back to her usual spot on the vast clearing. She rather be alone and keep to her thoughts anyway.

But even so, Zangya couldn't help but steal glances at the black-haired Saiyan every so often.

Something about him just intrigued her to no end. What he displayed today made everything else seem like rumors and lies. From what she gathered so far, he was quiet and he didn't talk that loud. If anything his personality seemed to contradict his lunatic-like ways. Of course, he was in what was called the "Super Saiyan" state, so she couldn't help but wonder if his actually personality was what she just witnessed.

The last words that went through Zangya's mind after stealing another glance was that he was a contradiction, somewhat like how she felt.

* * *

Two months had passed since that encounter with Bojack, and Zangya had yet to see Bojack around (she was avoiding him), and each passing day her thoughts about a certain Saiyan increased as well as her curiosity. And before she knew it and even realized it, she found herself watching him out of the corner of her eyes, attending her usual clearing more often just to watch him, and her thoughts centering around the Saiyan more than she deemed necessary.

All of that occurring in the two months after he saved her.

And to say that it annoyed it her was a understatement. She couldn't even figure out why she was suddenly obsessed with him, or why her thoughts couldn't last a minute without drifting back to him. She couldn't even figure out her own problems, yet she was suddenly trying to figure out Broly. What was it about him that caused yet another inner turmoil within herself?

Zangya sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them back up again. She had enough of this. She should just talk to him already. Maybe, if she just had another conversation with him her curiosity would be satisfied.

Zangya turned her head to steal a glance at the Saiyan sitting under the tree, before rolling her eyes in aggravation and standing up to make her way towards him.

_After two months of saying nothing to him, you're just going to strike up a random conversation?_

Zangya halted her steps at the sudden voice in her head she heard, realizing she hadn't thought of that. It wasn't as if she was going to drown in questions, she just wanted to satisfy her curiosity.

_Just what exactly are you going to say? You have yet to even thank him for helping you two months ago. _

Zangya scowled lightly, not having anything to say in her defense. It was true she hadn't even thanked him. But "thank you" just wasn't words she was used to saying. She wasn't even sure if she uttered the words even once. And just how exactly would she go about starting a conversation with him after two months of not speaking to each other? He probably wouldn't even care in the first place.

_Just say it. _

The orange-haired woman rolled her eyes while ceasing her thoughts, deeming it best to just get this over with. She didn't want to admit that she was feeling slightly guilty about not apologizing, after all, Bojack probably would be walking around with an even bigger smirk on his face. If Broly wouldn't have stepped in...who knows where she would have been next.

With one last sigh, she continued her trek towards the sleeping Saiyan and bended over forwards once she reached him, their faces merely inches away from each other. As if responding to her presence alone, he opened his eyes, his black eyes boring into her blue ones.

Any words Zangya might have wanted to say, suddenly died as her throat constricted.

The two stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours (two or three minutes), and Zangya mentally cursed and chastised herself when she felt her cheeks turning pink.

Broly finally broke the silence, seemingly not affected with fact that their faces were on the verge of coming in contact. "Is there something you wanted?"

Zangya swallowed heavily. _What's wrong with me? Why am I so... affected? _"I just wanted to say thank you for saving me. I don't remember saying it back then." She responded coolly, her voice oddly quiet.

"You didn't." He stated nonchalantly. "You're-

Before Zangya could stop herself or realize what she was doing, she leaned forward, giving him a small kiss on the lips before pulling back just as quickly, cutting off any words the Saiyan in front of her was going to say.

Realizing what she just did, she left abruptly, cursing herself repeatedly in her head. Broly, who was too stunned to do anything but follow Zangya with his eyes, closed his eyes, the corner of his lips tugging upwards into a slight smile.

**A/N:** I just want to explain something real quick: Broly's behavior. I visualize Broly as the really quiet type when he's in his base form, so therefore...that's why I portrayed him like this. Honestly, he rarely talked in the movies, unless he was in his LSSJ state screaming Kakarot and whatnot. You know, the usual. As for Zangya, I picture her to have the 'Android 18' attitude (at least have a similar attitude) so it wasn't really hard to write her. I tried to keep these two in character as much as possible, let me know how I did. Please.


End file.
